An Angels Prayer
by ar-elenriel
Summary: Kranna, Kratos discovers what he truly values when he and Anna have a short time of peace from running from the Desians. This involves slight sexual situations, and some swearing.


**An Angels Prayer**

I do not own Tales our any of its' characters, NAMCO does.

This is a short piece about one of the few times during Kratos relationship with Anna in which they were not running from Kvar and the Desians.

Chapter 1: A Proposal

Kratos stood on the porch of the small mountaintop cabin in the Hima Hills, and looked out over the valley. It was so peaceful here. He could hear the birds singing and the rippling sounds of the small brook nearby. He and Anna had been running from the Desians of the Asgard Ranch for more than two years now, and this was the first time that they had not been found within a few short weeks. He was enjoying this respite with Anna short though it may be. They had been together only a year, and he was now beginning to think of asking Anna to marry him. He wasn't sure however that it would be wise to burden himself with a wife at this point. Especially since he was the Origin Seal, and she was Prisoner A012 aka the Angelus Project. This primarily meant that since she was developing a newer more powerful exsphere for the High Seraphim to use, and he controlled the only one of the Summon Spirits that his superior and former friend Yggdrassil feared ,the Desians would never cease their pursuit of the young ( relatively) couple.

As Kratos stood there and mulled over their multiple problems he suddenly felt a pair of slender arms slide around his waist, and the weight of Anna's small dark haired head resting on his back right between his wings. He wondered if he would be able to deal death to her fragile body if the Cruxis Crystal threatened to take over her body and her soul. He turned slowly to look at his love and suddenly decided " Oh forget it for once I am going to be spontaneous. I can try to talk Yggdrassil out of harming her if only for the sake of science. I am going to spend my life with this woman and create a family with her." Anna started suddenly as Kratos her normally taciturn lover bent on one knee, and gently grabbed her slim white hand taking care not to put pressure on the silvery blue crystal planted in the delicate flesh.

Anna Harris Irving Kratos said, " Will you marry me, you are the first woman I have ever truly loved. When I am with you I feel that the world is not so cold and cruel as I have been led to believe. I have nothing to give you except my heart. We are hunted cruelly by the Desians and may never have safety or security. But, I love you ! Please Anna be my wife."

However , I cannot ask you this and expect a truthful answer without revealing to you who I truly am. I know that you will be angry that I have held back but it has been to protect you." Kratos stated this as he revealed a pair of silvery blue wings.

" Anna I am an angel of Cruxis the agency that controls the Desians, the Human ranch's , and the Church of Martel. The system is a lie my love that is why I left. I am damn near immortal, I cannot die unless I am slain by the Eternal Sword, and my Cruxis Crystal destroyed. I will do anything I can to protect you but, if we marry I can't guarantee your safety. " Mithos has made me the Seal of the Summon Spirit Origin. This is the reason other than the Cruxis Crystal you are growing that we have been so viciously hunted." Do you hate me for this my love?"

Anna was stunned by this sudden proposal, and confession from the man that she had quickly grown to love as they fled from the cruel half elven soldiers known as Desians. She was angry that Kratos has worked for the very people that had killed her family, and destroyed the small village where she had been born and grown up. But, she could not deny that the man had sacrificed a great deal to stay with her, and protect her. He could have returned to Cruxis at any time. She was so confused. She looked at Kratos, and noted that her lover for the first time since she had met him looked terrified. "Kratos" Anna said quietly, " I have to admit that this new has made me a little mad." 'I thought that we could trust each other."' It is not that you worked for the group that has destroyed so many peoples lives Kratos, but that you did not trust me with this information sooner. This impacts both your safety and my own. " I do not hate you Kratos, I love you. You are the reason that I wake up every morning. Of course I will marry you, first because I love you, and second because we are going to have a baby. "

" When?" said, Kratos startled. He watched Annas face for some indication that she was joking . Surely this could not be true, it complicated things even more. Anna looked at him and said, " You remember that night about 3 months ago in Asgard, the fancy hotel, and all that wine we drank?" Kratos thought about it and nodded in assent. So he thought we forgot something that night. I must have been to drunk. " Kratos" Anna said, "Are you okay?" Kratos looked at Anna's gentle face, and the sun shining through her hair, and he smiled. He pulled Anna into his arms and cuddled her still slender body close to his own. " I love you" Anna he whispered, "We are going to get married and have a family. This is what I have been dreaming of ever since I met you. We will get by somehow." As he said this the sun began to set in a haze of pinks and golds. Kratos held Anna and watched the sun set. He gazed at the sky and prayed to whatever gods might exist that this moment of peace would last. At least until the baby was born.

**I have been longing for this love as long **

**As my heart has been beating please let it last**

**Please let my life be as peaceful at this moment**

**Anna my heart, and my child to be**

**This peace is to fragile it cannot last **

**I pray that I am given this one chance **

**A chance to redeem that lives I have harmed**

**Please let them be safe my wife and my unborn**

**I feel like I have a home at last**


End file.
